<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avenger's fail Babysitting Duties by TessaVance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886148">Avenger's fail Babysitting Duties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVance/pseuds/TessaVance'>TessaVance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zima-Stark Pack [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, F/M, Hulk is great with Kids, M/M, More Spidery spider man, Multi, Mute Peter Parker, Steve Rogers biting off more than he can chew, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVance/pseuds/TessaVance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course,” Steve agreed, pleased there was such a simple way to reply Tony and Solda’t for all they had done. After all, they were a bunch of hero’s, how hard could looking after a six and ten-year-old be? </p>
<p>(Steve volunteers the Avengers to babysit for a couple of hours....... He should have stuck with fighting baddies, at least then he had a chance of completing the mission successfully.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/ Sleipnir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zima-Stark Pack [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms, Winteriron all the time</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avenger's fail Babysitting Duties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve took a step back and let out an appreciative whistle.  </p>
<p>“Oh boy, this is just perfect” He gushed as he took in the sight of the custom-made training course that Tony had designed with the Avengers in mind. It was strong enough to withstand the Hulk and had multiple levels for those who flew/climb/hid up high. A thousand and one hiding spot for people to ambush from and plenty of surfaces for Steve to fling his shield off. It would keep the Avengers’ mind occupied and on their toes for some time to come. They had become rather compliant recently. </p>
<p>“Thanks, so much Tony,” Steve said, having gotten use to wearing and using earpieces to talk with his team or in this case his friend who was on the other side of the city. “If there is anything, we can do to repay you just let me know,” </p>
<p>Steve tilted his head at the rather long pause before Tony’s voice was heard giving his customary reply. </p>
<p>“It’s fine Cap, don’t worry about it.” </p>
<p>“Seriously Tony, I mean it, if there is something I or the other avengers can do to repay you for all the help you have given us over the years, let me know. I wasn’t just being polite,” </p>
<p>“Well.......” Tony slowly said. </p>
<p>“Yes?” Steve inquired eagerly.  </p>
<p>“It’s going to sound kind of silly, but I was hoping to take Solda’t out on a date tomorrow. But there is no one available to look after Peter and Hela.  </p>
<p>Loki and Fen are off world taking part in some great hunt. Jör is studying for one of his healing exams and Sleip is overseas somewhere...” </p>
<p>“He is in Australia, meeting with various companies for his business” Steve informed him, knowing exactly where his Temp mate was and what he was doing as they were making time to talk at least once every day. </p>
<p>“Huh, I love seeing how well you guys are connected. Now if Sleip could keep me informed with telling me about your bedroom activities, that would be great.” </p>
<p>Steve muttered a half-felt apology. He knew that Sleip never really got into much detail but mostly just threatened Tony with it and Steve felt a bit guilty, but he had to admit that he also found Tonys reactions to such news very amusing. </p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Tony rightfully not believing the apology. “Anyway, the point is no one else can look after them.” </p>
<p>“I could look after them for you,” Steve offered.  </p>
<p>“I want to say yes, but the pack agreed they need to have at least two adults with them.”  </p>
<p>“Well, I can get the other Avengers to help,” </p>
<p>“No, no offense, but I don’t trust anyone but you to be in our Den, especially if no other adults beside J.A.R.V.I.S will be there.” </p>
<p>Steve flushed a little at the trust Tony was showing him. More determined than ever now to give Tony and Solda’t the time needed to go on their date. He could fell the stubborn Irishman combining with the lad from Brookland in his blood. He would come up with an answer to every one of Tony’s objection. </p>
<p>“Bring the Kids to the Avengers Compound. It is probably the second most secure place in New York after your Den. With the benefit of the press not knowing that they are here, they can play outside with the worry of someone trying to talk to them or take their photo.  </p>
<p>Plus, with the other Avengers we will surround them with people who understand what it is to be enhanced and so they wouldn’t feel out of place.” </p>
<p>He could hear Tony thinking about this. But what he had said was true: no one expects the kids to be here and even if they did, they had a non-fly zone over the whole of the compound plus a hard barrier that would keep the press out.  </p>
<p>Tony had so skilfully introduced the idea of him having a pack to the press, that the world believed they had known this for ages, even if they didn’t know who was involved exactly or when Tony got his pack. Somehow the word had gotten out that there were children in the pack and a frenzy had suddenly swept the nation. Everyone wanted to know how many kids Iron Man and the Russian had. They did not know about Solda’t's true identity, only knowing that he was a Russian national that met Tony in one of his many travels and they had Bonded, only to be torn apart by Fate. But being Star crossed, Lovers had found each other again after decades of pining.  </p>
<p>Steve had thought it sound a bit unbelievable and terribly mushy but the public ate it up and he had to say the truth was even more unbelievable so there was that. He had difficulty avoiding the mentions of Winter-Iron that sprung up overnight and had yet to go away a year and a half later. There was even talk of a book and movie combo based on the “Love story of the ages.” </p>
<p>“Well.... if you are sure?” Tony eventually said.  </p>
<p>“Of course,” Steve agreed, pleased there was such a simple way to reply Tony and Solda’t for all they had done. After all, they were a bunch of hero’s, how hard could looking after a six and ten-year-old be? </p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll drop them off at 9:30. Are you able to bring them back to the Den around 5:30 or should I come and collect them?” </p>
<p>“I can drop them off,” </p>
<p>“Thanks Cap, I appreciate this.” </p>
<p>“Anytime Tony, I mean that all you have to do is ask.” </p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind, see you tomorrow.” </p>
<p>Tony hung up and Steve dusted off his hands with a smile, feeling this was a job well done. He walked into the compound, heading for the living room. The rest of the Avengers were spread out through the room, each immersed in their own projects but still spending time with one another. It had been one of Steve’s better idea and was working a treat to help reenforce companionship between them all.  </p>
<p>“If I could have your attention for a moment?” Steve waited patiently having learnt through trial and error that it sometime took a minute or two before people could stop what they were doing but if he just waited, he would be rewarded with their full attention instead on insisting that they stop what they were doing right that very second and having an argument or only half of their mind listing the other half still with their projects. Once everyone was focused on him, he said </p>
<p>“I have agreed that we will babysit two of Tony’s kits tomorrow, so I want everyone on their best behaviour. There is to be at least two adults with them at all times. I will stay with them for the entire day and the rest of you can swap out as needed. I would appreciate it if for the first hour and the last everyone could be on hand. We want to make a good impression. Remember, if all goes well, these two may end up being future Avengers.” </p>
<p>There was a small amount of grumbling, Bruce muttering that he wasn’t sure the ‘other guy’ was safe to be around children. Clint and Scott scoffing at having to babysit. But no one outright objected. </p>
<p>“Which kits?” Hope asked curiously. </p>
<p>“Peter who is Six and Hela who is the earth equivalent of Ten.” </p>
<p>The Avengers knew more than the rest of the public about the Zima-Stark pack and had met some adults, mostly Tony, Solda’t, and Sleip. But they had met none of the kids before. </p>
<p>“They will come here at 0930, everyone is to be present on the front grounds fifteen minute beforehand, ok?” Half-hearted agreements floated to him. Steve didn’t bother pushing it. Come tomorrow the entire team would be there no matter what their private thought on the matter were.  </p>
<p>Later that night with his Pack around him, Coulson asked with a raised eyebrow </p>
<p>“Babysitting?” </p>
<p>“What? It is a straightforward way to repay the Zima-Stark pack for all they have done for us. Plus, it will help forge closer relationships between the two packs and the Avengers.” Steve replied indigent. He stood still, withstanding the stares from all three of his pack leaders. Clint and Natasha broke eye contact first, Phil held on for another minute before blinking calmly. </p>
<p>“Nick, Maria and I, will not be contactable tomorrow. We are going to a blacklist site. If you run into trouble, you will have to look elsewhere.” </p>
<p>“It will be fine; Clint and Natasha are still here if I need help from the pack, and I have already organised all the Avengers to pitch in.”   </p>
<p>Fury let out a snort of disbelief and Steve turned to him, picking up their friendly argument from where they had left off. He saw the rest of the pack roll their eyes at the two of them and walk off, leaving them to it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Steve watched the car come up the driveway. He was glad to see the entire Avengers were waiting on the front step and had dressed up in their uniforms unprompted. They looked impressive and going by the opened mouths and gasps from both the children they agreed.  </p>
<p>Peter shot from Solda’t’s grasp and ran around the group, peering at whatever caught his interest with a complete lack of obeying personal space all children seem to have. Hela however had not moved from her spot, clinging to Tony’s leg and half hiding behind him. Knowing that a familiar face would help Steve stepped forward and knelt down </p>
<p>“Hi Princess,” he said soothingly, using the nickname that the rest of the pack had for her. “Do you want to hang out with me?” </p>
<p>She bit her lip looking at him unsure. A second later Steve realised she had never seen him in his Captain America uniform and might not recognise him. He withdrew his cowl and her face brighten.  </p>
<p>“Steve,” She cried out please. </p>
<p>“This is my work clothes; do you like it?” </p>
<p>Hela nodded and left a grinning Tony’s side coming up to him. Steve scooped her up and placed her on his shoulder. She squealed happily as he stood up and turned towards the rest of the Avengers. He was glad that they already knew about her appearance, so there was no gasp or withdrawing from the sight of the skull half of her face. Even with the knowledge Scott was starring wide eyed and Hope after giving her a single look was doing her best to be polite by not looking at her at all.  </p>
<p>“Bye Kiddo’s have fun and be good for Steve alright,” Tony called out as he got back to the car. Hela and Peter waved as their pack Leaders drove off.  </p>
<p>Peter then preformed one of his powerful jumps, soaring through the sky to land on Hulk’s shoulder. Steve silently held his breath. They had been working with both Bruce and Hulk trying to get him use to human contact and had been making significant progress. To the stage that Hulk now had a permanent place on the roster to go out with another Avenger and help the citizens of New York with whatever was their current project.  </p>
<p>Hulk twisted his head and looked at Peter quizzically. </p>
<p>“Spider,” He proclaimed then thinking for a bit corrected himself. “Baby Spider.” </p>
<p>Peter beamed at him, showing off his fangs. Hulk assumed he should do the same. He peeled back his lips, baring his blunt teeth in a mouth big enough to swallow Peter’s head whole. Delighted at the response, the boy stuck out his tongue, followed a second later by Hulk, Soon the two of them were keeping each other entertain by pulling faces.  </p>
<p>“Yep,” Clint drawled as the team watched on “A real baby killer this one.” Steve laughed softly, knowing he was going to take great delight in showing the footage to Bruce later. He introduced Hela to the rest of them, then herded the entire lot out to the training course. Peter and Hulk having become fast friends teamed up and Steve quickly paired the rest of them, putting Hela with Natasha, Hope with Clint and Scott with Sam. He then set up a very basic game of capture the flag. Amusingly every round was won by either Peter and Hulk or Hela and Natasha. </p>
<p>This should have been the first clue that things were not quiet how they seemed, but Steve thought the other Avengers were pretending to lose so that the kids could win. It impressed him, his teammates’ thoughtful plan, and he made a note to both thank them and give them a reward for going that extra step later. They passed two hours in such a fashion before Steve feeling bad for keeping the others longer than what they had agreed to called a halt to the game. He dismissed the others, leaving just himself and Hulk who was taking the first spot on the roster.  </p>
<p>“Ok,” Steve fumbled a little. For all his enthusiasm he hadn’t taken into consideration the fact he hadn’t spent a lot of time around kids. Having been far too sick when he was young and then off fighting a war when he was older. Even in this age he mostly just waved at kids or at most spent five minutes talking with them. Peter and Hela, the children he spent the most time around, always had multiple other adults on hand looking after and organising things for them. </p>
<p>So, he was rather unsure what to do with them now. Casing his brain around he offered, “do you want to play hide and seek?” that was something kids still did, right? </p>
<p>Hela nodded easily, and Peter signed </p>
<p>~What are the rules? Who goes hiding first and how long do we count for~ </p>
<p>“Oh, um, you guys can hide first, and I’ll count to a hundred,” Steve replied, glad he had picked up Sign language with the amount of time he spent with Sleip in his den. He would hate to have to use Hela as a translator.   </p>
<p>Peter jumped off Hulk’s shoulder where he had been since arriving. Hulk caught him before he could land on the ground and put him back on his shoulder. Peter leapt off again, only for Hulk to quickly catch him and once more put him on his shoulder. Laughing Peter flung himself off the back as Hulk using his sharp reflexes snatched him out of the air and cradled him to his chest, peering down and once satisfied that Peter was unharmed, he once again placed him on his shoulder. Like Peter was a bizarre parrot to Hulks pirate.  </p>
<p>“Stay,” He rumbled.  </p>
<p>“Hulk, Peter is going to come down now,” Steve said clearly. </p>
<p>“No! My spider!” Hulk roared, cupping a hand over Peter’s form possessively.  </p>
<p>“Hulk!” Steve admonished. “Peter is not yours, he is not a toy, but a friend. And as a friend you are going to put him on the ground so we can play a new game now.” </p>
<p>Hulk pouted, but as Steve remained unmoved, he let out a tremendous sigh and reluctantly put Peter on the ground. </p>
<p>“Game?” He asked. </p>
<p>“Peter and Hela are going to hide, and you and I are going to seek them out. It will be fun.” Steve explained </p>
<p>“Fun?” Hulk said doubtfully </p>
<p>“Yes, fun!” </p>
<p>“Ooooo, kay” Hulk muttered.  </p>
<p>“Alright, close your eyes, so Peter and Hela can hide. I’ll count to one hundred, then we will open our eyes and go find them.” </p>
<p>Hulk shifted from foot to foot before sitting down and covering up his eyes. Steve sent an encouraging smile to the two kits, waving them off before closing his own eyes and dutifully counting. </p>
<p>Once he reached one hundred, he opened his eyes and gently prodded Hulk. </p>
<p>“Come on, big feller, we are going to find Peter and Hela” </p>
<p>“Find Spider and Princess?”  </p>
<p>“Yes, find Spider and Princess.” </p>
<p>Steve set out in a trot, Hulk easily keeping pace with them as they did a lap around the grounds of the compound. It pleased him when he didn’t spot them straight away. It meant the game may end up being slightly interesting for him as well if they had actually hidden instead of standing behind a tree. Even Hulk had gotten into the spirt of the game and was happily humming. </p>
<p>They did a second slower lap, looking in the bushes and Hulk peering into the trees. By the time they finished the third lap, it perplexed Steve. Surely, they should have found the kids by now? </p>
<p>Sam came out to join them as he was the next on the roster. Steve sheepishly explained what was going on and Sam laughed, hitting him on the shoulder.  </p>
<p>“Old man, losing a couple of kids in the backyard. Go check inside they might have become hungry and gotten some food. I’ll strap on my wings and do an ariel sweep.” Steve headed inside, having not considered that they might be there while Hulk and Falcon did another lap of the grounds.  </p>
<p>By the time an hour and a half had passed since they had first hid, Steve had lost his patience for this game and even Hulk was sulkily muttering. Swallowing his pride and prepared for the hackling he would receive, Steve called in the rest of the Avengers and quickly explaining what had happened dividing them into two groups, one to search the compound, the other to search the grounds. Clint left cackling like a hyena, and Steve knew he would not be hearing the end of this for quite some time. </p>
<p>“Steve” His comms burst to life, “there is a visitor for you in the waiting room” Steve sighed he really wanted to find the kids but who knew how much longer that will take, best to get the visit over and done with then leave some important person cooling their heels.  </p>
<p>He entered the room only to draw up short at the sight of Jör standing there with two brown paper bags in his hands.  </p>
<p>“I brought lunch, I was hoping to eat with the Kits,” Jör said shyly.  </p>
<p>Feeling like a total tool as this was the first time Jör had spoken to him in a friendly tone, Steve took a deep breath.  </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Jör, but Peter and Hela aren’t available right now, we are playing a game of hide and seek and haven’t found them yet.” </p>
<p>Jör’s face shut down as Steve spoke, and by the time he had finished Jör was sneering at him. </p>
<p>“You’re a bunch of idiots,” He snapped and stormed out of the room taking the lunches with him. Steve ran a hand through his hair, whist rude it was true he was feeling quite foolish at this stage. Still, Jör had been entirely unhelpful. Hoping to get a better response from a different member of that pack, Steve pulled out his phone to call Sleip. Before he could do so, his coms burst to life again.  </p>
<p>“Cap, we’ve got a situation on our hands,” Sam said. Steve turned and headed outdoors coming to a skidding halt at the sight of Hulk ripping the trees out of the ground violently shaking them before flinging them away.  </p>
<p>“Hiding bad! No Fun! Want my spider!” He roared.  </p>
<p>“Uh oh,” Steve winced as the grounds were torn to pieces by a frustrated Hulk. “Black widow, we could use some lullabies about now,” </p>
<p>“On my way,” Natasha replied. It took another half an hour before they could calm Hulk enough to get him to retreat and bring Bruce back. Once Bruce was tucked into bed sleeping off Hulk’s tantrum, Steve finally could call Sleip. </p>
<p>“Hello?” Came the sleep filled greeting.  </p>
<p>“I’m babysitting Peter and Hela,” Steve begun abruptly, forgoing his own greeting. </p>
<p>“Really?”  </p>
<p>“Yes, and I suggested we play hide and go seek, except now I can’t find them,” </p>
<p>There was a startled paused then Steve could hear Sleip laughing himself sick, thankfully holding the receiver away from his mouth.  </p>
<p>“Oh, babe, tell me you didn’t” Sleip said once he had calmed down enough, but Steve could still hear the laughter in his voice. </p>
<p>“Mocking me is not helping me,” Steve snapped back. </p>
<p>“Alright, alright sorry, did you at least set limits on where they could hide?” </p>
<p>Steve’s silence said it all. God dammit, he didn’t know you were meant to set limits. </p>
<p>“Oh darling,” Came Sleip voice filled with pity. “Where are you at the moment?” </p>
<p>“At the compound,”  </p>
<p>“Ok, and how long has it been since the Kits hid?” </p>
<p>“Over two hours now,” </p>
<p>“Ok, stop looking in the compound. They would have left it by now and are mostly likely somewhere in the city. Best place to hide is in a 784 km2 area filled with eight and a half million people.” </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Steve swore uncharacteristically. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sleip agreed, sounding a lot more sympathetic. “I would come and help you but I’m at least twelve hours away with me running at my full speed and please Norn’s you would have found them by then.”   </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time five pm was rolling around Steve and the other Avengers were pulling their hair out in frustration and worry. Here they were some so-called elite squad of heroes and spies, and yet they could not find a single pair of kids. And not any kids either, Hela stood out with a single glance and Peter still wasn’t the best at hiding his enhancements. The two of them together should stand out like a sore thumb. Especially since Nat was scanning the internet looking for any local chatter, and yet it was like they just vanished into thin air. Steve had everyone dressed in street clothes to better blend in, Scott, Clint and Nat had checked with their informants while the entire team had walked the streets checking every conceivable spot, they thought young kids might go to hide.  </p>
<p>They had absolutely nothing to show for their effort. Steve had hunted down Hydra fugitives who had left more clues than these two kids did. Considering the lack of evidence, Steve wasn’t even sure they were in New York city. It had only been Sleip’s suggestion that had him looking here. </p>
<p>“Steve, do you want me to come with you to the tower?” Nat asked out of a desire to both offer support and to protect her pack member.  </p>
<p>“No, this was my decision and my fault, I’ll deal with the consequences of my actions. I want you guys to keep searching and be ready to adapt the plan to whatever Tony and Solda’t decide to do.” </p>
<p>His team murmured their agreement. Strapping steel to his backbone, Steve turned and headed to the tower.   </p>
<p>Steve wondered if they set the elevators on extra fast today or if it was his dread making them speed up. When the door opened, he took another deep breath and stepped into the Den. He didn’t bother going any further; he had lost that right. Even without J.A.R.V.I.S alerting them, Solda’t and Tony would have known the second he crossed the threshold. It wouldn’t be long now before they came to greet him.  </p>
<p>Steve didn’t know if he was relieved or not that Solda’t was the one who came into the room.  </p>
<p>“Steve,” Solda’t said with a small smile, “Thank you for today,” He paused then asked. “Where are the kits?”  </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, I lost them. I last saw them at the compound at 11:30.”  </p>
<p>Solda’t face become eerily blank then his metal arm lasted out faster than Steve could see punching him on the jaw. Steve staggered backward, half collapsing against elevator doors. His lip was gushing blood, a couple of teeth were loose and it left like they cracked the jawbone. He knew he well and truly deserve that; he wouldn’t fight back when Solda’t continued to hit him. </p>
<p>But Solda’t was now completely ignoring Steve. Snapping ordered to J.A.R.V.I.S as he started pulling out weapons from hidden catches all over the room and strapping them onto his body. Steve half wished that Solda’t had continued to whale on him. It would help him feel like he was being properly punished instead of left to stew in his quilt and remorse.  </p>
<p> Tony came rushing out of the elevator, knocking into Steve. “What’s happened? J.A.R.V.I.S said you gearing up in your assassin ensemble.” </p>
<p>“Steve lost our kits, and it has been six hours since they have seen them.” </p>
<p>Steve left two inches tall at the horrified look on Tony’s face. “I’m so sorry,” Steve rushed to explain as Solda’t continued to apply weapons to his uniform. “I asked the kids to play hind and go seek then once I realised, I lost them I called Sleip but he was too far away to do more than offer advice. Even Jör was not helpful....” </p>
<p>“Wait, back up, Jör knows?” Tony interrupted. Steve nodded, puzzled. </p>
<p>“Yeah, since noon.” </p>
<p>Tony put a calming hand on Solda’t's shoulder, halting his movements. </p>
<p>“J.A.R.V.I.S call Jör.” </p>
<p>They listen to the sound of a phone ringing for three rings before it picked up. </p>
<p>“Yes Alpha?” Came the teenager’s voice. They could hear a crowd in the background. </p>
<p>“Jör, do you have the kids with you?” </p>
<p>“Just Peter and Hela. The Bots are still at the tower as far as I’m aware.” </p>
<p>“Brilliant, where are you?” Tony said, slumping with relief. Even Solda’t relaxed </p>
<p>“In Central park, Peter wanted to do something called duck feeding, except he keeps trying to tell me it involves giving the ducks our food, not eating them,” The faint sound of puzzlement came through.  </p>
<p>“Peter is right Jör, feeding the ducks means us giving them bread.” </p>
<p>“It’s stupid thing to do, ducks are not supposed to eat bread now they are all fat and sick.” There was a pause, then in a much sulkier voice. “And now I want to eat duck.” </p>
<p>“Come home and we will have Duck for tea.” </p>
<p>“Don’t want to eat cooked duck,” Jör's voice was still sulky but they could hear him herding Peter and Hela away from the water and heading back to the tower. </p>
<p>“Come home and I will buy four live ducks and release them in your jungle floor for you to hunt down and eat.” </p>
<p>“Ok,” A much happier Jör replied. “We should be home in twenty minutes. Bye.” </p>
<p>Steve was so relieved to hear the kids were ok but just underneath was a hint of indignations. He had been part of the group that had checked central park and he hadn’t seen even a hint of the kids there. He had spent a good two hours scouring every inch, looking under every leave and searching every face. If he found out the kids were there the entire time, he was going to hang up his shield and book himself into a retirement home. His senses having failed him that badly. </p>
<p>Tapping his comms Steve said quietly, “Stand down everyone, the kids are safe with Jör and on their way home.” He looked up to watching as Solda’t packed up his weapons but refused to look in his direction.  </p>
<p>“Steve with me,” Tony admonished. Steve climbed to his feet and followed Tony up onto the roof garden. He said nothing while Tony paced back and forth. Eventually Tony stopped standing at the edge, looking over the city. Steve came over and joined him.  </p>
<p>“Here’s the thing,” Tony began not looking at him “some of this is my fault and I’ll own that. I was so eager to head out with Solda’t that I never laid out the guidelines for you or checked that you were comfortable and confident in looking after children. Things could have turned out a lot worse today, and some of that would have been my fault. But Steve, a lot of it is your too.” </p>
<p>Steve bowed his head in shame, knowing Tony was right. </p>
<p>“You should have never pushed so hard to have them when you had no experience with such things. Had you informed me of that, I would have still left them with you, but it would have been at a later date after you had gained some knowledge. We would have started small, leaving them in your care while Solda’t and I were still in the Den but in a different area, then us not being in the Den but still in the building. And so on. </p>
<p> You deserve the split lip, by the way. I’m not blaming you for losing them. These things happen even with experience child carers. But if you couldn’t find them after ten minutes, you should have informed me. Not waiting six hours. Anything could have happened to them in that amount of time. You know almost better than anyone just how protective I have to be with them.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t want to wreak your date, and I was so sure I would find them in the next minute or so, as time passed, I become so concerned with their whereabouts I just forgot to call you.” </p>
<p>Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, then turned to him. </p>
<p>“Steve, even if I’m in the middle of a meeting with the president, I would want you to inform me ok. It doesn’t matter what I am doing, regarding my Kits I want to be alerted the second something is wrong.” </p>
<p>“Ok,” Steve said in a small voice, feeling like he was a weak child again being scolded by his mother. He hated he had let Tony down so badly. </p>
<p>J.A.R.V.I.S voice came through the speakers </p>
<p>“Sir, Peter, Hela and Jör are in the elevator heading up now,”  </p>
<p>“Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S,” The last bit of tension washed out of Tony once he knew his kits were home safe. </p>
<p>“Something else to keep in mind,” Tony said slinging an arm around Steve shoulder in forgiveness, “Despite his mop haired cuteness Peter is a Hydra built weapon, and Hela is a thousand-year-old fugitive in a ten-year-old body. Both receive weekly training session from the best assassin in history, a God of mischief and whatever brand of madness I can cook up. No offense Capsical, but your boy band didn’t stand a chance.” </p>
<p>Steve believed that claim with every inch of his fibre having spent the last six hours having that well and truly proven to him.  </p>
<p>Steve wasn’t sure who was more surprised when he burst into tears at the sight of Peter and Hela walking through the door. He swept both children up in his arms, hugging them tight before reluctantly releasing them. Hela was staring at him in puzzlement, Peter looked thoughtful then giving Steve a kiss on his wet cheek signed </p>
<p>~It ok Steve, don’t cry, it’s just a game, next time we will let you win.~ </p>
<p>Steve gave a watery laugh and hugged Peter again.  </p>
<p>“Thanks buddy,” He said while privately thinking it would be a wintry day in hell before he ‘played hide and go seek’ with these two again. On the other hand he now had the perfect weapon to hold over the Avenger’s heads should any of them complain about the increase training Steve was going to put them through. Hopefully, once he well and truly made up for the absolute disaster of a day. Steve could convince Loki, Solda’t and Tony to offer the odd training day to them. </p>
<p>One thing was for sure, the Avengers may take on baddies and aliens, but they were pitifully unqualified to babysit any of the Zima-Stark Kits.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>